


Fanart: Flint & Hamiltons Reunion

by krimsnkrams



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimsnkrams/pseuds/krimsnkrams





	Fanart: Flint & Hamiltons Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themillersdaughtersmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersdaughtersmistress/gifts).



I´m taking part in the "Black Sails Exchange" and I chose this lovely prompt as my assignment:

"Alive!Miranda alternate universe, either Abigail rescues her or she finds a way out herself, and then her journey back to Nassau. Maybe she accidentally finds out Thomas is alive and goes to rescue him? I'm not picky, I just want a happy reunion between Miranda, Thomas, and James."

and decided to draw the happy reunion between Flint and the Hamiltons - witnessed by a happy Abigail Ashe ;)

 

 

 


End file.
